Guarding His Body
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi. vague lime if that, PWP. 1x4. Heero's reaction to being mistaken as Quatre's bodyguard in the series. If Quatre doesn't need one, then he'd better be able to guard his own body...unless he doesn't mind being pillaged...


I just couldn't resist writing this. If you've seen the episode where those girls at Relina's school think Heero is Quatre's bodyguard, you'll understand. That giggle was just too cute to ignore. No real warning, well, some lime juice I guess, but not much. 1x4 pairing. Hope you like it, it was written more for comedy than serious romance. I like 1x2 and 3x4 for the real stuff.  
  
P.S. I like to play on the fact that Quatre's name sounds like Catra. I kinda got into the habit of refering to him as little kitty-cat-re. ^_~  
  
Guarding His Body  
  
Quatre walked down the hallway with the girl who'd been asked to show him and Heero to their rooms. Heero followed behind, his brows furrowed as if he were thinking angry thoughts.   
  
"Well," the girl smiled at Quatre as they stopped in front of a closed door, "this is your room. Curfew is at ten, but no one really enforces it. My room is number 204. It's just around the corner." She gave him a flirtatious smile, "feel free to stop by if you have   
any questions or if you get lost." She turned and with another smile started to walk away.  
  
"Please wait," Quatre called, "what about Heero?"  
  
"Oh," the girl stopped and gave a quick glance toward Heero who stood back, leaning against the wall. "Your bodyguard was assigned the room directly across from you." She smiled again. "He should be able to protect you from all of the boy crazy females around here. By the way," she stepped back up to him and held her hand out, palm down. "My name is Cynthia Darwell from the Kennley Kingdom."  
  
Quatre glanced at Heero in embarrassment, but Heero was staring at the wall across from him. Clearing his throat, Quatre took the girl's hand and brought it to his lips briefly. Blushing, he murmured, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Darwell."  
  
"Hmm, " Cynthia smiled through her lashes, "you can call me Cindy. I know we'll get along just fine." With that, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked slowly, her hips shifting with obvious ease, down the hall and around the corner out of sight.  
  
Quatre blushed darker and looked again at Heero who met his eyes with an unreadable expression and crossed the hall to enter his room. Watching the door until it closed, Quatre wondered about Heero. With a small sigh, he turned and entered his own room.  
  
Two hours later, around eight that evening, Quatre knocked on Heero's door. After a minute it was opened to an angry Heero. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Why not." Heero moved back and looked down at the bag Quatre was carrying. "What's that?"  
  
Moving near the bed, Quatre put down the bag and looked at Heero. "I felt kinda bad about the way everyone assumed you were my bodyguard, so I figured I could loan you some of my clothes so you'd fit in better when you're not in uniform."  
  
"I really don't care what people think. Besides, I like my clothes just fine. As I said before, I don't plan to be here long."  
  
"Are we back to that?" Quatre sighed and sat on the edge of Heero's bed. "You can't just leave, and until you do I don't want people to treat you badly."  
  
"So what if they think I'm your bodyguard? It's understandable."  
  
Quatre stood abruptly. "Are you saying I can't protect myself?"  
  
"Well," Heero stepped up to him, "you're kinda small, and" he looked Quatre up and down, "unless you're hiding muscles under those shirts of yours you'd easily be beaten in hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"I can too fight. And I have muscles, I'm not a girl. The reason people think you're my bodyguard isn't because they think I'm weak, it's because I act more civilized than you."  
  
"Is that so?" Heero stepped forward abruptly and gave Quatre a quick shove.  
  
Caught off guard, Quatre fell back onto the bed. Glaring up at Heero, he pushed back his hair and began to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt. "If we're going to fight, let's do it fairly." Heero's eyes narrowed. Pulling off his vest, Quatre quickly unbuttoned his   
shirt. With a tight smile, Heero pulled his tank top over his head and threw it over the chair by his desk.  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Quatre. I'm the last person you want to mess with. You're probably not thinking straight what with your worrying about Trowa and all, but if you really want to fight me I'm up to a little exercise."  
  
Quatre's glare intensified, "Leave Trowa out of this! This is between you and me." Quatre pulled of his shirt and, picking up his vest, placed both over Heero's on the back of the chair.  
  
As he sized up the shorter boy, Heero had to admit that Quatre did have muscles. He was very pale, but his chest and arms were definitely well formed. Suddenly angry at his thoughts, Heero looked into Quatre's eyes. Big eyes, light blue and almost greenish. //Pathetic//, Heero thought to himself, //here I am getting ready to fight an ally and I'm comparing his eyes to Duo's.//  
  
Rather than repress his thoughts, Heero allowed them free rein. He firmly believed in acting on his emotions. It was the only way to live a good life. And right now he was definitely feeling some damn strong emotions as he watched Quatre's chest rise and fall with each angry breath. //He looks good when he's angry. It sure rids him of that sweet little kitten look.// Smiling, Heero made up his mind. //Let's keep him angry.//  
  
"How do you want to do this, little cat?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Quatre's eyes flashed in fury and he lunged at Heero with surprising speed.  
  
Heero dodged quickly, but he felt Quatre's fist brush past his ear. //Damn sexy when he's angry.// Recovering quickly, Heero whipped around and caught Quatre's arm and, jerking it up, pinned it against his back. For a moment Quatre didn't move. Suddenly, in a   
move that must have hurt like hell, he jerked forward and threw Heero over his shoulder. Surprised, Heero let go and slammed into the edge of the bed.  
  
"Not bad, little cat, not bad at all." Heero stood and spread his arms. "Come get me."  
  
Quatre growled.  
  
//Damn//, Heero thought with a shiver, //I can't resist if he's going to do that.// When Quatre lunged at him, Heero sidestepped and flung him onto the bed before following. Quatre's fist slammed into his stomach. //He's strong.// Heero captured Quatre's wrists with both hands and held them over his head. Sitting on the blonde boy's legs, Heero leaned forward until his face was inches away from Quatre's. //I do like strong people.// Looking into those eyes that were practically shooting sparks at him, Heero ducked his head and swiped his tongue across the corner of Quatre's mouth. Quatre froze.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Quatre's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Heero licked his earlobe, "I always act on my emotions. You said you don't need a bodyguard, so why don't you guard your body?"  
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed with renewed anger and he struggled violently. //Such fury//, Heero thought and he ducked his head again, this time licking the side of Quatre's neck.  
  
Again, Quatre stilled. His eyes no longer radiated fury, rather he looked wary. "Let me go, Heero. You win, just let me go."  
  
"Don't give in, Quatre," Heero licked the other side of his neck, "Although I prefer you angry, I'm not going to stop unless you make me." With his teeth, he gave Quatre's earlobe a sharp tug. "Unless you don't want me to stop." Their eyes met, Quatre's   
gaze confused and Heero's determined.  
  
Holding both of Quatre's wrists with one hand, Heero gripped the blonde's jaw and opened his mouth. Making sure he wouldn't get bitten, Heero's tongue swept in to mate with Quatre's. Quatre struggled slightly, but Heero held his head still until he was   
finished. Giving the lower lip a tug with his teeth, Heero shifted down lower on Quatre's legs and licked his shoulders and the base of his neck.  
  
"Let go of my hands, Heero." Quatre's voice was void of any emotion. "Damnit, Heero, let go of my hands!" The chest beneath Heero rose as Quatre drew a deep breath and released it slowly. "Please."  
  
With a sigh of frustration and resignation, Heero slowly straightened and, looking down at Quatre's wide eyes, released his hold.  
  
For a moment, Quatre didn't move, then suddenly he leaned forward and buried his hands in Heero's hair. Jerking Heero down to him, Quatre kissed him with as much force and vigor as Heero had. Stunned, Heero didn't respond immediately, but then he braced his hands on the bed and began to participate.   
  
In the end Quatre wasn't the only one purring.  
  
-Owari-  



End file.
